


sleep

by niamsmuffin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamsmuffin/pseuds/niamsmuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>warning: could be triggering. read at your own risk.</p>
    </blockquote>





	sleep

**Author's Note:**

> warning: could be triggering. read at your own risk.

he never believed a broken heart could actually kill someone. but here niall sat, laying on the bathroom floor, clutching his broken heart. sure, he had downed several hundred pain pills as well, but nothing could soothe the ache in his chest.

liam had left him, to put it simply. liam had left him, after almost two years, for a girl. his ex. danielle had come back, pleading, and liam took her back and left niall without a thought.

so many thoughts ran through niall's mind, he couldn't think straight. why would liam do this? he promised. he promised that he would never leave him. niall had nursed a broken heart too many times before liam, and he thought that he had finally found the one that would never leave him crying. but history was repeating itself yet again.

zayn had left him almost exactly like this. their relationship had been fading, sure. but it still hurt the day that he told niall that he was leaving. zayn was kind enough not to kick niall out of his flat immediately. he gave him a day to gather his things and leave. he saw the raven haired boy around town with perrie edwards within the week.

before zayn, it was harry. they had been best friends for three years before they became more. a year after they had begun dating, niall walked in on harry and louis tomlinson, the later with his had down his boyfriend's pants.

liam promised he would never give niall a reason to cry. and it was too late now.

niall had already downed a whole bottle of pain pills, and he could feel there effect. his vision was blurring. niall did something that his mother had always told him not to do.

niall mixed sleeping pills with pain pills. he was gone and done within the hour.

**Author's Note:**

> this is something i wrote a while ago. i'm very sad, sorry.


End file.
